Lust on the Dance Floor
by XxSky67xX
Summary: SephirothxCloud After getting dragged to a nightclub by Zack, Cloud's finding it hard to fit in... until he spots someone familiar, and that someone has something "special" in store for Cloud. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, ADULT THEMES AND AGGRESSIVE LANGUAGE


Neon lights flashed, techno beats boomed through the walls and floor and the air reeked of alcohol.

"Come on Cloud! It'll be fun!" Zack assured Cloud as they stood near the entrance of the energetic club.

"I don't know Zack…" Cloud replied worriedly. Zack laughed and grabbed Clouds arm as he lead them to the front of the club where they sat down at the bar. Cloud finally gave in and sat down next to his friend and dreaded what Zack had just ordered him.

"Woah dude, look how many hot chicks there are!" Zack drooled.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable…" Cloud replied but couldn't help but smirk at his friend's usual comments.

"Here ya go guys, two "Blood Thirsty Dragons"." The bartender said putting their drinks down in front of them. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell is this stuff!? Poison!?" Cloud exclaimed as he tilted his head against the thick purple liquid filling the glass.

"It's amazing! Try it!" Zack told him as he took a sip of his drink. Cloud only laughed.

"You're having a laugh, no way Zack… I want to live thank you very much." Cloud crossed his arms and shut his eyes… refusing to drink it. Zack put his glass back on the table and smirked.

"Cloud… are you sure you're not a girl?" Zack asked, trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Cloud jerked in his seat and stared at his friend, raising his eyebrow.

"Come on dude, you're acting like a pussy!" Zack replied, laughing at Cloud's face.

"Ugh, fine… but if I die, I'll friggin haunt you!" Cloud replied and took hold of his glass. He carefully brought it to his lips and jerked it back when the smell hit him. "Jesus…" Cloud exclaimed before he finally took a small sip. Zack leaned into his friends face and waited for an answer. "Alright, fine it wasn't that bad." Cloud replied.

"Ha, knew it!" Zack replied.

Zack and Cloud had both just finished their drinks when a tall girl wearing pink converses, leg warmers, a short black silk skirt and a neon pink corset walked up to Zack.

"Hi." She simply said and leant towards Zack, her long straight black hair falling in front of her shoulders.

"Well hello there." Zack replied. The girl smiled and leant into Zack's ear and whispered something… Cloud couldn't hear… it was impossible to with all this music going on. "I would love to… see ya later Cloud… why don't you try looking for someone too?" Zack said looking at his friend and taking the girls hand… disappearing into the night.

_"Oh, great…"_ Cloud thought. He sat back in his seat and looked around the club… only to see girls wearing hardly any clothing moving their hips to the beat. All the guys were occupied too. He sighed heavily and thought about leaving… when someone sat next to him. He looked and a young girl with short blonde hair wearing… surprisingly an incredibly short skirt.

"Hi, you look lonely so I thought I'd come keep ya company!" She said sweetly. Cloud tried to smile. "How about we go dance?" She asked him.

"Look, you look like a very kind young lady but I'm not feeling great so I was thinking about leaving…" He replied and looked away from her and into the dance floor again… shocked at what he saw. His eyes widened and he tilted his head to see if it was really him hidden amongst the crowd… _"It must be the drink kicking in."_ He thought.

"Hey, did you hear me?" The girl beside him asked.

"I'm sorry; you will have to excuse me." Cloud said and he got up out of his seat and headed towards what he thought was impossible. He pushed through dozens of dancing couples but he finally got there… standing in front of him.

"So it was you, Sephiroth." Cloud said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked emotionlessly.

"What are YOU doing here, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"Zack dragged me here… and you?" Cloud answered looking away from the man's haunting gaze.

"Kadaj and the others came so I thought I'd tag along." He answered.

"Oh, I see." Cloud answered and started walking away… but was stopped when Sephiroth's strong grip caught his wrist.

"Come on Cloud, can't we put the past behind us?" Sephiroth asked looking down at the spikey haired blonde. Cloud started feeling a little woozy and looked away.

"Please Sephiroth I…" Cloud started but was stopped again.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth smiled down at him and carefully lead him further into the dance floor. Cloud felt his legs shake slightly against the vibrations emitting from the floor. Sephiroth smirked and put his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him closer. The music changed.

_I don't know why but I know that I can't seem to get you the fuck outta my head _

_You got me spinning round and round again you got me living up on the edge _

_Why can't you understand? _

_Why won't you be my man? _

_Why can't you take my hand? _

_I dunno _

_But I can't seem to take this anymore so won't you take me away _

_I wanna meet you, I wanna meet you _

_I wanna meet and sleep with you _

_I wanna meet you, I wanna meet you _

_Boy I wanna meet and sleep with you _

Cloud clenched Sephiroth's sleeves to make sure he didn't fall. Sephiroth felt this and smirked, starting to roll his hips to the music… grinding into Cloud's. Cloud gasped and let his eye lids fall. Sephiroth only smiled more and continued his actions, leaning into Cloud. Sephiroth brought his hands under Clouds shirt and started exploring his soft back. Cloud gasped loudly and buried his face in Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I know you want me, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered seductively in his ear… emphasising his point by grinding harder into Clouds hips. Clouded moaned and felt his face heat. Sephiroth smiled against Cloud's earlobe and gave it a quick nip with his teeth. Sephiroth moved down and prodded his hidden fangs against Cloud's neck… although he was too out of it to notice anything. Sephiroth felt the blood pulsing from his neck and his eyes rolled shut with pleasure. Cloud clenched Sephiroth's sleeves harder and leaned into him… gasping. But Cloud wasn't the only one feeling hot; Sephiroth looked around him and decided it was time they got dirty.

"Come on Cloud." Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear and watched Cloud panic.

"No, Sephiroth please I just want to go…" He was interrupted.

"It's okay Cloud, just let me take you there." Sephiroth assured and picked Cloud up into his arms. He started walking towards the back of the club and continued into the dim lit hallways leading upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs and he smiled as he looked down at Cloud; eyes shut and face flustered. He walked down the hallway and looked for an open bedroom… noises from other busy couples could be heard; this only turned Sephiroth on even more. He reached the end of the hallway and finally, he opened the door and lay Cloud down on the large bed situated in the middle of the room. Cloud shook and panted… feeling the cosy blankets beneath him. Sephiroth walked back to the door and locked it. He walked to the bed and slid his shirt up over his head. Cloud saw this and groaned; hitting his head back down on the bed. Sephiroth lifted his leg on the bed and crawled up to cloud; his long hair falling in front of his face. He rested his knee in between Cloud's legs and enjoyed hearing him moan. The loud booming music could still be heard from downstairs. Sephiroth moved closer to Cloud and locked his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Cloud gasped through his nose as he felt Sephiroth's tongue enter his mouth. Sephiroth moved closer as they fought for dominance. Cloud reached his hands up to Sephiroth's back and clawed slightly, feeling his cock tighten. Sephiroth smiled and sat up – straddling Clouds waist and sitting down; right on Cloud's bulge. Cloud arched his back slightly and moaned, hating the tightness. Sephiroth smirked, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. He rocked his hips into Cloud and started un-doing the buttons to his checkered shirt one by one.

"Ngh! Sephiroth! Cloud panted when he felt Sephiroth leave tiny hickeys down his chest. Sephiroth sucked lightly on Cloud's belly and brought his hand down so he could massage the bulge in Cloud's skinny jeans. "Ah…!" Cloud exclaimed. Sephiroth stopped sucking near Cloud's belly button and sat back up, taking his hands away from Cloud's hardened cock… no way was he just gonna give it to him.

"Beg for it." Sephiroth whispered seductively into Cloud's ear, leaning down and pressing their chests together. Cloud gasped and Sephiroth laughed when his face reddened, Cloud looked away and refused to speak. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "Hmph, fine… then I guess I'll just…" He was cut off my Cloud's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Please… touch me…" Cloud whispered, not looking into Sephiroth's eyes.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?" Sephiroth said and started gently rolling his hips into Cloud's again. "You want me to touch you? Where? Here?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically trailing his fingers down Clouds chest. "Here?" He said touching Cloud's hip bones.

"My dick you…!" Cloud suddenly shouted out and looked away when he realised what he said. Sephiroth laughed into the night and leant down to nip on Cloud's bottom lip. "As you wish…" Sephiroth moaned. He trailed down Cloud's body and pulled Cloud's jeans down slightly, exposing his hip bones. He leant down and sucked lightly above where his hips met in the middle.

"Ngh…! Sephiroth please! I can't…" Cloud moaned. Sephiroth carefully and slowly undid the buckle to Cloud's belt and pulled it out of its loops; throwing it onto the floor. He skilfully pulled the zipper down with his teeth and pulled the jeans off of Cloud's legs. He smirked when he noticed Cloud's cock was begging to be let free. Finally, Sephiroth pulled down Cloud's boxers and laughed when his cock was set free and it lay straight on his stomach. He leant down and gave Cloud's shaft a quick lick. "Uhh!" Cloud jerked and arched into the touch. Sephiroth only smiled and started sucking roughly on the head; sliding his tongue along the slit. "Oh my… God!" Cloud shouted. Sephiroth leaned in closer and took the whole thing in his mouth. Cloud moaned into the night and bucked his hips up; gagging Sephiroth. Sephiroth held Cloud's hips down to stop him from doing it again.

"Gyah! Sephiroth I'm gonna…!" Cloud exclaimed as Sephiroth deep throated him. Finally, Cloud's load exploded into Sephiroth's mouth, smirking he swallowed what he could – the rest fell down his chin and onto the sheets. Cloud lay flustered on the bed, panting and not expecting what would happen next. Sephiroth straddled Cloud's hips and leant down, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Cloud's eyes fell shut and he allowed Sephiroth to play with his tongue.

The two heated men moaned when they broke apart and a string of saliva was still connecting them. Sephiroth moved sideways to Cloud's neck and ran his fangs along his soft skin, groaning deeply. Hearing this, Cloud felt his cock harden again… completely unaware. Giving in, Sephiroth moved to Cloud's ear.

"I love you Cloud… do you trust me?" Sephiroth breathed into his ear. Cloud groaned and nodded frantically… thinking Sephiroth was gonna fuck the lights outta him. Sephiroth smiled against his ear and moved down to his neck again. Feeling the blood pulse against his fangs, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pierced his sharp fangs into Cloud's neck. Cloud suddenly jerked and his eyes widened.

"Sephiroth! What are you… doing!?" He screamed. Sephiroth, too drawn to Cloud's sensational warm, thick blood ignored him and continued sucking the substance from him. Cloud screamed in pain and clenched Sephiroth's back lying over his heated body. Sephiroth only got pulled closer and continued.

After a few painful minutes, Cloud seemed to get used to it and for some reason he started to like it. Relaxing, Cloud rested his head back on the bed and enjoyed the feeling of Sephiroth sucking the blood from his neck. Sephiroth broke from Cloud's neck and sealed the cut. He panted for air as he wiped the remaining blood from his lips. Sephiroth noticed a lot of his blood had stained the beige sheets they were lying on.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud panted, closing his eyes. Sephiroth smiled and kissed his lover deeply, sliding his left hand down to massage Cloud's hardened dick again. Cloud moaned into the kiss and Sephiroth followed by bringing his right hand down to his own belt. The two broke apart and Sephiroth sat up to sit on Cloud's hips. Cloud heard the clunking of Sephiroth's belt being undone and he weakly brought his head up. Sephiroth undid his jeans and slipped them off, showing the large bulge in his boxers. Cloud breathed hard and Sephiroth watched as his chest heaved up and down. Sliding his boxers down, he watched as Cloud's eyes widened and how his face quickly filled with lust. Throwing his damp boxers to the floor he leant down and the two moaned loudly when their cocks rubbed together roughly. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Sephiroth brought his hand down to their cocks and massaged them together.

"Uuuh! Oh God, Seph..iroth!" Cloud moaned eyes falling in pure pleasure. Sephiroth panted and rubbed the precum oozing out of his cock around his shaft. He stopped rubbing them together and sat up, moving Cloud's legs to the sides.

"Are you ready, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked in pure ecstasy as he rubbed his cock's head against Cloud's entrance.

"Mmhmha" Cloud nodded weakly and rested his head against the pillow as he held onto Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth groaned as he slowly brought his hips forward, entering Cloud's warm abyss. "Uah!" Cloud exclaimed in pain and clawed at Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth waited in his torture to let Cloud adjust.

"Uh… oh shit… can I move?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded with a moan and brought his hips forward to encourage Sephiroth. The two moaned loudly when Sephiroth thrust his hips forward and completely filled Cloud.

"Sephiroth, move! Harder!" Cloud shouted into the night. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hips as he pulled out and thrust his cock in harder and faster. "Holy shit!" Cloud shouted with lust and he rocked his hips to Sephiroth's fast pace. Sephiroth moaned and picked up the pace, thrusting his hips harder and reaching deeper into Cloud.

"Aaah! Sephiroth, there!" Cloud screamed in pleasure when Sephiroth found his prostate. Sephiroth smirked, showing off those sharp fangs as he took hold of Cloud's hips harder thrusting into Cloud's prostate over and over again. Cloud screamed Sephiroth's name and clawed his nails against Sephiroth's back, feeling the skin pierce and leave tiny droplets of blood.

"Sephiroth! I'm gonna cum!" Cloud moaned loudly and rocked his hips faster, riding out his orgasm. Sephiroth felt Cloud's walls tighten on his cock as Cloud came all over his stomach. Sephiroth gave one last groan before he too, filled Cloud's body with his warm cum. Some dripped out the sides of Cloud's entrance as Sephiroth pulled out and leant down and lay across Cloud's body.

"Holy fuck…" Cloud panted and held onto Sephiroth, who nodded in agreement.

"I love you Cloud…" Sephiroth said.

"I… love you… too Sephiroth." Cloud replied and smiled when his lover brought his face to his and locked them in another deep kiss. Sephiroth smiled and broke apart from Cloud, he sat up again and helped Cloud sit up.

"Hmm? What are… you doing?" Cloud asked curiously as his back was laid against the bed's wooden wall above the pillows. Sephiroth only smirked and sat himself in the middle of Cloud's outstretched legs, his reaching behind Cloud's back. The two moaned as their cocks rubbed together again. Then what Sephiroth did, shocked Cloud. He brought his fangs to his own arm and bit roughly, blood pouring from the bite marks. Sephiroth brought his arm up to Cloud's gasping mouth and forced the blood down his throat. Cloud's eyes widened, pupils narrowing as he experienced this new feeling… he felt alive. Cloud grabbed hold of Sephiroth's bleeding arm with both hands and sucked harder, wanting more of his blood. Sephiroth only laughed and watched as the new Cloud was appearing.

Suddenly, with this new strength, Cloud pushed Sephiroth back and straddled him. Sephiroth's long hair fell from the end of the bed and he raised his eyebrow at Cloud.

The music from downstairs boomed louder as a new song played.

_Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed t-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test t-taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg give me some more_

_Make me bleed I like it raw, like it raw raw raw_

_Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh_

Cloud leant down and suddenly felt a strange feeling; he pushed his new fangs into Sephiroth's neck and sucked roughly, getting more of that drug-like substance. Sephiroth hissed with pleasure and pulled Cloud closer to him. Blood dripped down Cloud's lips and he brought his teeth to Sephiroth's collar bones, biting harshly. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud drank from him.

Cloud tilted his head up and panted for air, watching as Sephiroth's blood dripped from his lips and how it had poured from the small bite marks he had left onto the beige sheets below. Cloud groaned, wanting more. He grasped Sephiroth's shoulders and lifted his leg up on the bed, pushing off of the bed and slamming Sephiroth's into the wall. Sephiroth hit his head and moaned when Cloud trailed down his body. Cloud dragged his newly formed sharp nails down Sephiroth's arms, fresh blood appearing. Cloud instantly closed his mouth around the cuts and felt Sephiroth claw at his back, pulling him closer.

Cloud explored Sephiroth's body, nipping and leaving tiny bite marks; blood dripped down Sephiroth's hot body and onto the floor… the walls and staining his hair. Cloud moved up Sephiroth's body and locked him in a deep, erotic bloodied kiss.

The music down stairs got louder again as a new song started.

_I have to turn the fan on_

_The heat is getting stronger_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I'm sweating, I'm sweating_

_I start to take my clothes off_

_And hope that I feel better_

_I put in a thermometer_

_I'm burning, I'm burning_

_And then I looked around_

_My head was spinnin' around_

_Before I looked around, it hit me_

_And then I_

_My head was_

_Before I looked_

_It hit me_

The two heated men broke apart and gasped for air. Cloud panted and rested against Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Cloud, don't you think it's about time I take over?" Sephiroth laughed and grabbed Cloud's wrists, turning him around and slamming him roughly against the wall.

"Ah!" Cloud moaned and the two slid down the wall. Cloud rested on Sephiroth's hips and tilted his head up in ecstasy as Sephiroth pierced his collar bones and sucked the warm flesh blood from his body.

"Sephiroth!? Where the fuck are you!?" Kadaj shouted down the hallways. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and ignored them, grinding up into Cloud as he gripped his arms roughly and nipped down his chest.

"Uh, Sephi…!" Cloud shouted, slamming his hips down into Sephiroth's.

"Sephiroth!" Kadaj shouted, coming closer to their room… hearing Cloud's moans. Sephiroth brought Cloud's face to his and slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips.

"Loz…!" Yazoo moaned loudly and the walls in the hallway pounded.

"Sephiroth, please man I can't do this on my own!" Kadaj shouted on the other side of the door. Sephiroth growled and fisted the door, the door responded with a small crack. Cloud took this chance to take over the kiss and explored Sephiroth's mouth, reaching his hands around Sephiroth's back.

Kadaj got annoyed and grabbed his two drunk brothers, dragging them down the hallway leaving the two heated vampires to their erotic lust.


End file.
